Talk:Unlock
Oh great, right after I wrote this article I discovered that there is already an article Unlocking. Hang on, I will merge the info from both articles tomorrow. --Tetris L 02:22, 30 Aug 2005 (EST) Actually, if you ever get any color fiery dragon sword as a drop, the hilt will already be "identified." Identifying it, even if it's not white, will not unlock a fiery hilt. --Fyren 03:13, 3 Sep 2005 (EST) It seems there is a bug in the unlock system. I had unlocked the strength and honor inscription with 14% and later one with 12% and got the unlocked message again. And now I can only choose the 12% when creating a pvp weapon. --Trilo 21:09, 16 December 2006 (CST) :The bug still occurs. Somewhat proof I guess :D No idea why it does that, but this is my second time within a span of a year. If anyone knows the cause please tell, but for now I'm adding it into the article. -- 08:35, 23 May 2008 (UTC) ::A friend said it happened 3 times for him, it also happened on my second account and another friend's account which I have access. But from all these cases it's a little different from what you said. You don't actually unlock a weaker version that overrides the stronger unlock, you actually lose all but the weakest upgrade, then you can unlock a weaker version of what you had unlocked. In all the cases I actually checked they were always the same inscriptions and always all of them at once. The list: "Strength and Honor", "Guided by Fate", "Dance with Death", "Too Much Information", "To the Pain!", "Brawn over Brains", "Seize the Day" and "Live for Today". All of them have maximum value of 15. ::I thought it didn't happen more than once per account, and because those inscriptions start unlocked by default, I thought it was like you were losing it after having it "for free" in the begining. Also I didn't see it happen on accounts older than Nightfall (that got most of the inscriptions for free because the accounts existed before the inscriptions, so it wouldn't affect PvP players). Now that a second person says it happened more than once so it can be considered a bug, I can start relying on that information. That's what I know about it. ::If it happened to someone who had an account made before Nightfall and in this case if it was before Factions also let me know. Plus anything different from losing these 8 inscriptions at once (I've confirmed it happening exactly like that thrice). And please don't make assumptions of what happened, try to stick to the facts. One of the accounts is PvP only and I wasn't identifying anything when it happened. Also I'll remove the bug note for now. I'll wait for more people to check it with this information then put an accurate note, that one is rather misleading. Unless they are 2 different bugs on inscriptions (or even weapon upgrades). 21:59, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Is it just me, or does the priest of balthazar not have every rune? He only has runes one level higher than you already have e.g if you've unlocked minor rune of vigor he will only show up as being able to unlock major vigor. probably says in article. --CharlieI